Saint Christopher's Church
Saint Christopher's Church, abbreviated as St. Christopher's Church, is the fourth accessible Safe House in Dead Island. It is found in the city of Moresby, and is first visited by the Hero in the beginning of Act II. The community's leader is Helen, a nun. When the Hero arrives to the church in the armored truck, they find a Ram attacking the front door. The Hero then must kill a Thug defending the bell system inside the church. After the Hero leaves Moresby, the survivors in the church are never heard of again. There are several side quests available from some of the survivors. There are several health items like extra snacks, energy drinks and fruits found inside the church, as well as a Banoi Herald Excerpt. Appearance * The church looks quite old and acts as a refuge for some of the city's inhabitants. * The church on the outside has some chipped off paint around some areas and has a sign near the top that says "Safe Zone" in capital letters. * The steeple contains a working electronically controlled bell, but it does not ring during the game after the Heroes turn it off during the church's first encounter. * There is a sharp peak at the very top, so the church can be seen from very far away. * Excluding the stairs from the street, the church is surrounded by a cemetery overrun with infected. Later, the Heroes receive a quest to clear out the cemetery. Associated Quests *Ram on Heaven's Door *Sacred Silence *Drowned Hope *Way of Salvation *Bitter Return *Lady in Trouble *Faith Will Move Mountains *It's Never Too Late Side Quests *Alcohol for Theresa *Bury The Dead *Divine Light *Fortress of God *In Cold Blood *Judgement Day *Last Chance on the Wall *Last Will *Matter of Justice *Message to the Masses *One Foot in the Grave *Six Feet Under *Three Nails Notes *The weather never changes when inside the Church, it's always sunny even when it's raining outside. *None of the graves outside the church have names on them. *As the player heads of the western most staircase leading to the church, jumps over the wall, heads to the wall just behind it and to the corner where that wall meets the church and jumps again, they can see an action sign (the cog wheel) beyond the wall. *In the Ryder White Campaign, on White's arrival at the stationing position of B.I.D.F. Unit 4, it is discovered that the Church is blocked by barriers set up by the Banoi Island Police Force, stopping Ryder from entering. The barriers, however, later disappear when the Heroes arrive. It is presumed that the barriers are removed either by the survivors in the church in order not to prevent more survivors from seeking sanctuary, or the Heroes knock it down with the armored car to gain access to the city of Moresby, or by the Raskol gangs intending to set up defenses for their own, or by the Ram spotted at the beginning of Act II by heroes. Trivia *The background music within the church resembles a melody in Shostakovitch's Hamlet Suite, Op. 116. The music can be heard here. *One of the women in the Church prays in Polish, the native language of the game creators. Gallery E3-Dead-Island-001.png|An early concept of the church. Note that the rows of pious are absent in the final game. Safe House.jpg|Picture of Logan with the church in the background 800px-Church_with_trees.jpg|The church in the daytime 91310_screenshots_2013-06-27_00013.jpg|People praying inside St. Christopher's Church 91310_screenshots_2011-09-19_00002.jpg|Saint Christopher's Church 91310_screenshots_2012-07-31_00004.jpg|An altar. 91310_screenshots_2012-08-04_00001.jpg|A holy picture 91310_screenshots_2012-08-10_00002.jpg|Saint Christopher's Church during sunny weather 91310_screenshots_2014-01-31_00003.jpg|Saint Christopher's Church during rain RyderWhiteChurch.jpg|The church in the ryder-white campaign Category:Dead Island locations Category:Moresby Category:Safehouses